Stargate on Waverly Place!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A special WOWP / Stargate SG 1 - crossover-story.
1. Jaffa!

**Diclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Author's note: This is set during an alternate version of season 1 of Stargate SG-1 and an alternate version of WOWP season 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate on Waverly Place!<strong>

**Alex Russo is walking along the street on the way back to her family's sandwich-shop.**

Suddenly in a flash of light four men in strange metal armor with big helmets in the shape of cobra-heads appear.

"In the name of our master the great Lord Apophis you are now our prisoner!" says one of the men as he points towards Alex with his staff.

"No way you freak!" says Alex as she pull out her wand.

"Tau'ri kree!" says the man who points his staff at Alex. He push a button on the staff and the head of it is charged with power.

"What did you say?" says Alex confused. "I don't speak German!"

"How dare you speak to the First Prime of Lord Apophis like that you Tau'ri-woman?" says the man with the staff.

"What sort of freaks are you guys anyway?" says Alex.

"Jaffa! Tal shak!" says the man with the staff.

One of the other men pull out a strange gun in the shape of a snake. Before Alex can fight back she is hit by an energy-attack that knocks her out.

"Take her with us!" says the man with the staff.

"Yes, master Azar!" says one of the other men.

The leader of the strange men apparently named Azar activates some sort of com-device.

"My Lord! We've found the female! We're ready to return to the ship!"

"Well done, Azar!" says a deep dark voice over the com-system.

Suddenly Justin, Max and Harper appears and sees the strange men and Alex.

"Hey! What are you doin' with my sister?" says Justin as he pull out his wand. "Pyrus Expeliarmus!"

A stream of fire fly out from Justin's wand and hit one of the four men.

"Tau'ri kree!" says Azar in a strong loud voice.

"What?" says Justin.

"Jaffa! Tal shak!" says Azar and he and his men aim their weapons at Justin.

Azar and the other men fire their weapons at Justin who is knocked to the ground and his wand is broken.

"Hasshak!" says Azar as he and the other men disappear in a flash of light.

"Are you okey, Justin?" says Harper.

"No, I'm not okey!" says Justin. "Max, give me your wand..."

"Sure, bro!" says Max as he gives his wand to Justin.

"Homo Restorus Instantatum!" says Justin and his body is healed.

Justin gives Max his wand back.

"What was that?" says Harper.

"A healing-spell that's not easy to perform, but it's strong! It can heal anything from a simple nose-bleed to a broken leg if you have enough magical power!" says Justin.

"Who were those guys?" says Max.

"I don't know! Not evil wizards that's for sure! Their weapons weren't magical they were technological, that's for sure!" says Justin.

On a Goa'uld ship in orbit around Earth Azar brings Alex to his Lord.

"Lord Apophis! This is the Tau'ri-woman!" says Azar.

"She is perfect!" says Apophis in the ususal Goa'uld-voice. "Jaffa! Bring the Symbiote!"

A Jaffa in black robes brings a iron jar with a Goa'uld symbiote inside it.

Azar use a medical tool on Alex who is now awake again.

"What do you want from me?" says an angry Alex.

"We want nothing **from **you! We only want you and your body!" says Apophis.

"What?" screams Alex.

"This is the Goa'uld known as Artemis!" says Apophis as he hold up the symbiote so Alex can see it. "You shall be her host! You're perfect!"

"What?" says Alex as she begin to run, but Azar grab her arm and keep her from escaping.

Apophis walk up to Alex and the symbiote enter Alex body through the neck by making a cut right through the skin.

Alex eyes glow as the symbiote takes control of her.

"Her body is strong and young! She shall be a good host!" says the Goa'uld Artemis within the body of Alex.

"I'm pleased to see you in a host again my love!" says Apophis to Artemis.

"I feel the same thing for you my Lord!" says Artemis.


	2. Surprise!

**Justin has told his parents about what happened to Alex.**

Suddenly three men enter the Russo's sandwich-shop. Two of them are wearing US Air Force-uniforms and the third man is wearing civilian clothing.

One of the men walk up to Jerry Russo. "Mr Russo? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force!" says he.

"Yes, I'm Jerry Russo! Why are you here?" says Jerry confused.

"It's about your daughter..." says Colonel O'Neill. "Those weird guys that took her with them are not some freaks in costume. They are Jaffa-warriors!"

"What's a Jaffa?" says Jerry.

"Daniel, could you tell him?" says Colonel O'Neill to the man in civilian clothing.

"Sure, Jack!" says the man in civilian clothing. He then turns to Jerry. "The Jaffa are warriors who serve as soldiers for the Goa'uld!"

"And who are the Goa'uld...?" says Jerry.

"They are an alien race of non-humanoid symbiotes that takes humans and humanoids as hosts to survive!" says Daniel.

"And these Jaffa, are they aliens too?" says Jerry.

"Not exactly..." says Daniel. "They are humans and human-like beings who have had their DNA manipulated by the Goa'uld!"

"Is this some strange joke or something, sir?" says Jerry to Colonel O'Neill.

"I know that it sounds weird, but it's true! I am part of a special top-secret military-branch who's mission is to protect this planet against all evil ego-freaked aliens out there!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Okey! I believe you, sir!" says Jerry.

"Good! We're gonna get your daughter back!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Colonel O'Neill, why did the aliens take my daughter?" says Jerry.

"I guess the Goa'uld are gonna put one of those damn snakes in her head...!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Snake?" says Jerry.

"A Goa'uld symbiote!" says Daniel. "It takes control of her body! She'll become one of them!"

"Can this symbiote be removed...?" says Jerry.

"Yes, it should be possible to remove it." says Daniel.

"I'm going with you, sir!" says Justin to Colonel O'Neill.

"No, you're not!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Why not? I can help you!" says Justin.

"How? You're just a kid!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"No, I'm not just a kid, colonel." says Justin. "I'm a wizard!" Justin pull out his wand and creates magical golden flames.

"Daniel, would you please explain how the boy did that?" says Colonel O'Neill.

"I wish I could, but I can't, Jack." says Daniel.

"It may seem as weird to you guys as the alien-thing did to us, but we have wizards in the family..." says Justin.

"Real wizards with actual magical powers?" says Daniel surprised.

"Yes!" says Justin. "That's how I created these flames!" Justin wave his wand and the flames disappear.

"Okey! You can go with us, but you have to follow my orders. I'm in command of this mission!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Aye, sir!" says Justin.


	3. The mission starts!

**Colonel O'Neill and and Justin Russo enter the gate-room at Stargate Command.**

"And this is the Stargate!" says Colonel O'Neill. "I'm no scientist or engineer, but in short it creates something called a wormhole that we use to travel to other planets!"

"Who built this Stargate?" says Justin.

"A race of advanced humanoids that are known as the Ancients." says Colonel O'Neill.

"Even with this Stargate how do we know where Alex is?" says Justin.

"The men that took your sister were most likely warriors sent by the Goa'uld called Apophis so we're gonna begin our search on the planet Chulak where most of Apophis's Jaffa used to live." says Colonel O'Neill.

"An enemy-planet?" says Justin surprised.

"Not exactly..." says Major Samantha Carter as she walk up to Colonel O'Neill and Justin. "Chulak is no longer part of Apophis's kingdom. The planet belongs to the Free Jaffa Federation."

"Colonel, who is this?" says Justin.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter!" says Major Carter.

"I'm Justin Russo, the older brother of Alex Russo!" says Justin.

"Welcome to the SGC, mr Russo!" says Major Carter.

"You can call me Justin. Are you going on the mission too, major?" says Justin to Major Carter.

"Yes. I'm Colonel O'Neill's second in command." says Major Carter.

"Carter, can you brief mr Russo here about everything he need to know while I go lookin' for Daniel and Teal'c...?" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, sir!" says Major Carter.

"See you later, Carter!" says Colonel O'Neill as he walk out from the room.

"Justin, I'm gonna brief you on Jaffa-culture and the history of the Goa'uld." says Major carter as she and Justin head for the briefing-room.

Two hours later SG-1 and Justin are in the gate-room ready to leave for Chulak.

Justin is wearing the same green field-uniform as the other members of the team and he has been given an M9 as side arm.

"Okey, team! Our mission is to find information about the location of mr Russo's sister! If we encounter enemy-warriors defend yourself in any way possible!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Dial Chulak!" says General Hammond.

"Aye, sir!" says the officer at the gate-controls. "Chevron 1 activated. Chevron 2 activated. Chevron 3 activated. Chevron 4 avtivated. Chevron 5 activated. Chevron 6 activated. Chevron 7 locked!"

The Stargate is being activated.

"Okey, everybody! Let's go!" says Colonel O'Neill.

The team step through the Stargate.


	4. Master Bra'tac!

**The team step out off the Stargate on Chulak. A group of friendly Jaffa with Master Bra'tac arrive to meet them.**

"Tek'ma'tek, Master Bra'tac!" says Teal'c.

"Tek'ma'tek, my friend!" says Bra'tac.

"What are they saying?" says Justin.

"It means 'welcome friend' or something like that in the Goa'uld's language." says Daniel Jackson.

"I thought they are Jaffa and not Goa'uld..." says Justin.

"The Jaffa speak the same language as the Goa'uld." says Daniel Jackson.

"Why are you here my friends?" says Bra'tac.

"We need information about a young woman who was taken as a prisoner by what we think were Jaffa sent by Apophis." says Colonel O'Neill.

"Since I'm no longer a member of Apophis's army I don't have access to top secret information, but I could try to contact Mo'danh who is a double-agent for us among Apophis's honor-guards." says Bra'tac.

Another Jaffa gives Bra'tac a Goa'uld com-device.

Bra'tac activates it and begin to speak. "This is Master Bra'tac! Mo'dahn, can you hear me? Please respond."

"Mo'dahn here! Is there a problem, Master Bra'tac?"

"No my friend. I need some information for our friends among the Tau'ri."

"What do you need to know?"

"Tell me everything that you know about a young woman of the Tau'ri that's been taken as a prisoner by Apophis's men."

"The young woman? She's been taken as a host by Apophis's mate."

"Where is she?"

"She's on the same ship as me. We're on the way to the third planet in the Trigianios-system."

"You're going to Abu-Romania?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but yes we're going to Abu-Romania."

"Thank you! Ral tora ke, Mo'dahn!"

"Chel nok!"

"What could he tell you, Master Bra'tac?" says Colonel O'Neill.

"They are going to take the young woman to Abu-Romania." says Bra'tac.

"What's Abu-Romania?" Major Carter.

"It's an ancient prison-planet where the Goa'uld brings every Jaffa that aren't given death as a punishment." says Bra'tac.

"Does the planet have a functional Stargate?" says Major Carter.

"Yes. I think I remember the gate-code for it..." says Bra'tac as he begin to push the buttons on the Chulak DHD.

The gate doesn't activate.

"No, that's not it."

Bra'tac start to push buttons again. This time the Stargate is being activated.

"I knew I could do it!" says Bra'tac.

"Thanks my friend!" says Teal'c.

"Okey, team! Let's go!" says Colonel O'Neill as the team step through the Chulak Stargate.


	5. Justin's combat magic!

**On Apophis's ship the Goa'uld Artemis in Alex's body has just put her royal armor on.**

She look into a mirror. "Artemis, you look better than ever!" she says to herself.

"You look very beautiful my queen!" says Apophis as he enter the room.

"I happy to hear that my Lord!" says Artemis.

"Join me in the main-chamber. I'm gonna speak to our Jaffa." says Apophis.

"Yes, Lord Apophis!" says Artemis.

At the same time SG-1 and Justin step out off the Stargate on Abu-Romania.

"Keep your eyes open for enemy Jaffa. I wanna do this with as little fightin' as possible, guys." says Colonel O'Neill.

"Aye, sir!" says Major Carter.

"We should search at the palace first." says Teal'c.

"You've been here before?" says Daniel to Teal'c.

"I was here 4 years ago with Bra'tac." says Teal'c. "This way. The palace should be on the other side of the forest."

Suddenly two of Jaffa appear.

"Jaffa kree!" says Teal'c.

"Wait! Let me deal with these guys!" says Justin as he pull out his wand. "Pyrus Arma Destruptium!" A stream of fire is launched from Justin's wand towards the Jaffa who are killed by the fire.

"No bad, mr Russo!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Thanks, sir!" says Justin with a smile.

"What was that?" says Daniel.

"Standard fire-spell used in wizard-combat. Not very sophisticated, but it is a sure thing that works every time." says Justin.

"Could you teach me that?" says Teal'c.

"Sorry..." says Justin. "Only wizards can do that."

"I understand." says Teal'c.

Two more Jaffa appear.

"Take them down!" says Colonel O'Neill as he fire towards the enemy with his MP5.

"Aye, sir!" says Major carter as she fire towards the enemy with her MP5.

The two Jaffa fall to the ground dead.

At the palace Apophis and Artemis has just beamed down from the ship using a ring-transporter.

"Welcome home my queen!" says Apophis.

"It feels wonderful to be back." says Artemis.

In the forest SG-1 and Justin are fighting a group of Jaffa.

"Expeliarmus!" says Justin in a loud clear voice as he wave his wand. The staff-weapon is knocked out off the hands of one of the Jaffa.

"I guess that's a standard disarming-spell..." says Daniel with a smile.

"Sure is, doctor Jackson." says Justin.


	6. Queen Artemis of the Goa'uld!

**Almost an hour later SG-1 and Justin Russo arrive at Apophis's palace.**

"There's no guards!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"Apophis don't need guards to keep intruders away, O'Neill. Let me show you." says Teal'c as he touch the big iron door with his staff-weapon.

A force field appear.

"What's that?" says Justin.

"A Goa'uld defense-shield." says Daniel.

"Exactly, Doctor Jackson!" says Teal'c.

"Wait, maybe this could work..." says Justin as he pull out his wand. "Protego Reversalium!"

The force field disappear.

"Wow!" says Major Carter.

"Indeed!" says Teal'c.

"Let's go! Keep your weapons ready." says Colonel O'Neill as they enter the palace.

Suddenly a group of almost 20 Jaffa appear.

"I know a way to deal with these guys." says Justin. "Avade Kedavrum!" he says in a loud voice as he swings his wand.

A golden wave of magical energy kill all of the Jaffa.

Soon the team reach the door to Apophis's throne room. Teal'c blast it down with one shot from his staff-weapon.

"Ah, the Shol'va Teal'c and his friends from the Tau'ri...!" says Apophis.

"Alex!" says Justin as he sees Alex right next to Apophis.

"Alex is gone! I am Artemis of the Goa'uld!" says Artemis in Alex's body. "Bow in front of your God!"

"Alex, what are you talking about?" screams Justin.

"Relax, Justin! She's one of them now." says Daniel.

"Let the woman go and we shall not harm you!" says Teal'c to Apophis.

"There's nothing left for you to save. Nothing of the host remain. The woman you knew is gone!" says Apophis.

"Is he telling the truth?" says Justin.

"No. We have seen several times that the host is still there." says Major Carter.

"I've waited for this moment...!" says Daniel. "You took my wife from me and now I can finally get my revenge!"

Daniel grab a sword from the floor and throw it towards Apophis.

"Sancte Arma Superior!" says Justin.

The sword begin to glow with a red light as it fly through the air.

"I'm a God! Do you really believe that you can kill me?" says Apophis.

A second later the sword goes right into his heart.

"I shall return one day!" screams Apophis as he fall to the floor dead.

"You killed my husband and now I shall kill you!" says Artemis to Daniel.

Artemis grab a staff-weapon and aim it at Daniel.

"No way, Alex!" says Justin. "Expeliarmus!"

The staff weapon fly out off Alex's hand.

"Show respect towards your God!" says Artemis.

"Never!" says Justin as he swings his wand. "Homenum Neutralica!"

Alex fall asleep.

The next day at the SGC Justin meet Alex as she walk up to him in the gate-room.

"You're yourself again I guess..." says Justin.

"Yeah, I am. They removed that snake-thing from my body." says Alex with a smile.

"You mean the Goa'uld..." says Justin.

"Yes, whatever..." says Alex.

"I'm happy that you're back!" says Justin.

"Thanks, bro!" says Alex.

Alex gives Justin a hug.

"Hey, you!" says Colonel O'Neill as he enter the room. "It's time for the two of you to go home."

"Thanks, sir! You guys saved my sister!" says Justin.

"We all did, mr Russo!" says Colonel O'Neill.

"We have a car waiting for you." says Major Carter to Justin and Alex.

"Thanks, but we really don't need it..." says Justin as he point his wand towards the Stargate. "Portia Astral. Russo-home."

The Stargate is activated.

"Thanks for everything!" says Justin as he and Alex step through the Stargate.

**The End.**


End file.
